The Adventure of Jacqueline Sparrow Turner
by Jaime L. Hatheway
Summary: A story of Will and Elizabeth's daughter, Jacqueline Sparrow Turner.Not finishedSparrow must seek out the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to save her parent's lives. Chapter 9 is coming
1. Chapter 1: Lady or Pirate?

The Adventures of Jacqueline Sparrow Turner  
  
Prologue: After Captain Jack Sparrow's "hanging", Elizabeth and William got married, and Jack sailed away chasing the horizion. After their marriage, Will and Elizabeth settled down in Port Royal, to raise their daughter, Jacqueline Sparrow Turner, but everyone calls her Sparrow.  
Sparrow had been raised on the tales of pirates, and dreamed of sailing the oceans, free as a bird. Will and Elizabeth were out often with Governor Swann. Will, Elizabeth and the Governor agreed to put aside Sparrow's pirate fancies, and have her brought up like a lady. Sparrow was four at the time, and misliked this new way of life. She learned the proper way to sit, stand, and drink her tea. She thought it all very silly, and felt like she was a rag doll, stretched out in all directions, always confused about which way she would go next.  
But, despite their efforts, Sparrow's love of the sea and of freedom, could not be broken. Every morning, she would head down to the docks, just to see the sun rise o'er the horizon. Yet, every morning, Commodore Norrington would escort her back to her home. Norrington soon learned of Sparrow's early morning rises, and had someone watch her room every morning to make sure she wouldn't sneak out. She also would start extra early in the morning for her etiquette lessons, so she rarely got time to see the sea.  
But, soon a time will come when a pirate will decide the future of many souls.  
  
Chapter 1: Lady or Pirate?  
Sparrow, now being fifteen, rushed out to the dock, dodging the soldiers, and heading for her little boat, The Mother of Pearl. She set sail, and was soon far away from the Commodore and his men. Sparrow guided her vessel to a small cave near the entrance of the harbor. She tied up her boat, and headed into her secret place, or so she thought.  
"Well, Sparrow. Sneaking off I presume." Will said, folding his arms across his chest.  
Sparrow stopped abruptly, "I had every intention of returning father." she said with a smile. Her long brunnette hair blew in the slight breeze. She tightened her trousers, adjusted her hat, and looked straight back into her father's stern eyes.  
"Sparrow, everyday you wander off. You come here? Well time to put an end to this!" he said sternly.  
"But father, I..." Sparrow stammered.  
"No Sparrow! What do you think your mother would say to me if you went galavanting around here! You could drown out here! I'm sorry Sparrow but I can't let you come out here ever again..." he said with an aggitated frown.  
"But, father all I want is to be free. Can't I at least get SOME freedom!" she raising her arms in the air.  
"Sorry Sparrow. I can't allow you out here...," he paused, "without parental supervison. Your mother would kill me if anything were to happen to you." Will said with a grin.  
Sparrow breathed a sigh of relief. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Surprise

Chapter 2: A Shocking Surprise  
Now that Will knew where his daughter was running off to, he often went with her and taught her the basic skills for defending one's self. Will crafted a special sword for his daughter. A long sword, with braid of gold, silver, and bronze twisted into the handle. Everyday, Sparrow would practice with her father. She learned quick was soon an honorable opponent for the son of a pirate.  
Will and Sparrow sat down to take a rest. Will turned to his daughter, "Sparrow, what do you know about the person you were named after?" he asked, sheathing his sword.  
Sparrow lay back on her elbows, deep in thought. She placed a lock of hair between the fingers in her right hand, and began to fiddle with it. She had never really thought about why she was named the was she was. "No father. I know nothing of the one I was after. Tell me now. Who was this person?" she asked with wonder in her eyes.  
Will smiled. "You're named after a pirate." he paused. Saprrow gasped slightly. After all the restrictions of pirates and the sea, she was named after a pirate! "Let me explain, Sparrow. You were named after the infamous Captian Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl and a friend of both me and your mother." and hence, Will told his daughter of the adventures he had had with Jack.  
When Will finished, he stood and looked at his pocket watch. Sparrow lay in the sand, bewildered. Never had she heard such a story.  
"We best be getting back now. Your mother will have had dinner prepared by now." Will reached out a hand to his daughter, and pulled her up. They gathered their things, stepped into the Mother of Pearl, and headed back to Port Royal.  
After Will had tied up the boat, he and his daughter set out for home. They walked side-by-side along the cobblestone streets. There were very few carriages out at this time of day. Soon, the two arrived in front of their home. A beautiful white house, with view of the harbor. It was close to the dwelling of Governor Swann. Will and Sparrow opened the large oak doors to find the house clean, as usual. The only thing that was unusual in the house, was there was a strange package and letter sitting on the table in the associating room.  
Will picked up the parcel and letter and headed into the study for some privacy. Once alone, Will read what was written:  
  
To Will Turner of Port Royal,  
Enclosed you will find three things. Distribute these among your family. Keep them safe!  
  
Signed,  
Smithy  
  
Will folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket. He removed the parcel from under his arm, and opened the packaging. Within were three things. Two rings, and a pair of earrings. The earrings were of gold and ruby. They were small and intricate. One of the rings was larger. It was also of gold, but had a ruby stone. The other ring was more feminine. The gold of the ring was seperated into two bands, with a small ruby in the center. He placed these items in his pocket and headed to the dining room, where his family were waiting.  
Sparrow had gone upstairs and changed from her sandy rags into a ravishing red gown. Her wind blown hair was no longer tangled, but brushed out and clean of any trace of filth. Elizabeth was wearing a loveley pale green dress with a matching hair clip. Will smiled sheepishly and took his place at the table.  
After the had their fill and the servants cleared the table, Will brought up the subject of the parcel and letter.  
"In the parcel there were these things. The sender told me to divide them. I took the larger ring. I think you should take the earrings EIizabeth, and Sparrow shall take the other ring. The only thing left on the letter was to keep them safe, adn it was signed by a person named Smithy." The family shrugged off the matter, and went about their daily business. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Seige

Chapter 3: The Seige  
  
Once Sparrow finished her dinner, she went upstairs to her room. She had placed the ring on her finger. The red gown flowed with every movement of her body.  
She removed the dress with no trouble, and put on her "pirate" clothes, as she called them. She sat on her bed, admiring the ring. The grandfather clock downstairs soon chimed twelve-times, and that was Sparrow's signal to get to bed, before her mother came up and found her reading another pirate story.  
Sparrow tucked herself in the comfortable bedding and soon drifted off to sleep.  
At the entrance of the harbor, a dark ship floated on a cloud of mist. Her sails were black, and faded from much sailing. But it wasn't the ship that everyone thought it was. No, this fine vessel wasn't the Black Pearl, but far worse. Led by the Captain Robbush, and his crew of evill ner- do-wellers. They had been torching villages all along the coasts for fifteen years. But now, their new target was Port Royal.  
Sparrow tried deserately to get some sleep but the eerie feeling in the air kept her wide awake. She quickly got up, and ran to her window. There in the dark harbor floated a ship. She knew not it's name, but knew it wasn't the Black Pearl. She had heard every story there was to be told about the haunted pirate ship, and knew from the sails it most certainly was the Pearl. Sparrow, already in her sailing clothes, walked out onto the balcony. The ship had now released numerous lifeboats, to terrorize her town. Sparrow noticed that many pirates were now heading down the roads, and a particularly evil looking bunch was heading straight towards her house.  
She turned, and grabbed her sword from beside her bed. She quickly ran out of her room and to her parent's quarters. To Sparrow's surprise, they were already prepared. Her mother had a sword in her hand, and was wearing the ruby earrings. Her father bore his ruby ring, but an expression of dismay crossed his face. He looked over his shoulder at his wife, then took Sparrow's shoulder and led her through the house to the fireplace.  
"Sparrow, I have a feeling I know what this is about," he said. He then tapped a brick in fireplace, which was really a switch to open a secret passageway. "Take the passageway, it will lead you to the docks. Hide in your boat, and don't come out until we come for you," he said, pointing down the dark hall.  
"But father, the pirates are coming! They'll kill you!" she said hugging his waist. Will put a rough hand on his daughter's dark head.  
"They won't kill me, I promise you that," he hugged her tight and pushed her into the fireplace. "GO!" he yelled. Sparrow ran down the passage without even looking back. Sparrow couldn't see anything, but could feel her way along the wall.  
Back at the house, just as Will had closed the passage, the front door burst open. Will flinched, then ran upstairs to rejoin Elizabeth.  
From below ground, Sparrow could hear the echoing footsteps, as they ran up the stairs.  
Elizabeth clasped tightly to Will. Slowly the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a dark man. He wore a black coat over his ragged clothes. His eyes seemed to have no color. His teeth were brown from lack of brushing. Years of dirt nd grime clung to his skin. He had no facial hair, but you could tell from his face that he was very old. His teeth curved into a evil smile.  
"My those are some pretty earrings your wearing there missy," he said, glancing over to Elizabeth. He slowly advanced on her.  
Will drew his sword. "You will not touch her!" He said, pointing his sword at the Captain's chest.  
"You don't know who I am, do you son?" the man said, quickly flicking the sword away from him. Will shook his head. The Captain sighed, "then I'll have to tell ya, won't I. But it is such a long story. Perhaps we'll take you back to me ship, and I'll tell ya the story there, hmm?" Will looked determined to kill the man, but was smart enough not to, for he was greatly outnumbered. Will put his sword away, and was quickly grabbed by three pirates. The Captain took Elizabeth by the hand. "I see we agree with eachother. Come, to the Black Emerald!" the Captian led the pair down the street and then they boarded the ship.  
From underground, Sparrow could hear voices. She soon arrived at the docks. She snuck to her boat, and here she could see the ship, the Black Emerald. She watched it sail away out onto the open sea. Once the ship disapeared beyond the horizon, Sparrow fell into a deep sleep.  
When the sun rose, and it's light shone through the thin cloth she was hiding under, Sparrow awoke. She immediatley jump out of the boat onto the dock, and ran home. When she arrived, she found her grandfather crying and the Commodore trying to comfort him. Sparrow got the impression that her parents had been taken by the pirates. Sparrow ran back to the docks, then rowed her boat to her secret place.  
Sparrow tried hard to construct a plan of rescue for her parents, but she had no luck. Then it hit her. She could find a crew and ship, then sail on in pursuit. Then another idea hit her. It was bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. Sparrow looked down at her sword, which was lying down in the sand. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, then untied her hair from it loose braid. She quickly cut through her dark hair. Clumps of dark hair fell to the ground. Sparrow took a deep breath, then tied her hair back with her blue bandana. She sheathed her sword, then climbed back into the Mother of Pearl. She quickly sailed away, back to Port Royal. Once she finished tying her boat up, she headed to the pub. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting of Smithy

Chapter 4: The Meeting of Smithy  
  
Sparrow walked cautiously into the musky smelling pub. There was a poker game going on in the right corner, and numerous sailors were gathered around the bar to order their drinks. Sparrow ambled toward the bar.  
  
"I'll have a," Sparrow said in a femine voice. She cleared her throat and started over in a more masculine tone. "I mean give me a pint of your finest," she said, throwing a back of silver onto the table. The bartender smiled, and gave her a pint of beer. Sparrow forced a fake smile, and took her drink to a dark corner.  
  
What she didn't realize is that she wasn't alone. Sitting at a nearby table, was a man dressed in dark clothes, sipping from a large flaggon.  
  
"Good mornin' mate," he said to Sparrow.  
  
Sparrow, not to be rude, answered in her masculine voice, "Yeah, good morning,"  
  
The man moved to the table beside Sparrow's. "So what ye come here for, mate?" he asked before taking another glug from the flaggon.  
  
"I'm looking for a ship and a crew," she said in her fake voice.  
  
"Uh-huh, and what would ye need them for, hmm?" the man asked.  
  
"My parents were abducted in the seige last night. I plan to rescue them," she said turning to the man.  
  
"What's your name son?" he asked her.  
  
"Jaqu..." she stopped short to correct her mistake, "Jack Sparrow Turner. I am the son of William and Elizabeth Turner.  
  
"Jack Sparrow? Turner? That's interesting," he said taking another drink from the flaggon.  
  
"Why do you say that, sir?" she asked him.  
  
"Well Jack Sparrow be me name as well. That's rather unusual, don't you think?"  
  
Sparrow sat in awe, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked him, putting her drink down and pointing a finger at Jack.  
  
"The one and only. Now you have a bit of a problem on your hands. You see most of these sailors are very supersticious. Now ye should know that it's bad luck to have a woman on board. So that means you ain't gonna have any luck on finding a crew and ship her Jaqueline,"  
  
Sparrow coughed up her drink at the sound of her name. She placed the flaggon on the table, and turned to Jack, "How'd you know?" she whispered to him.  
  
"Will had a daughter, love." Jack said with a smile.  
  
Sparrow discouraged got up and left the pub. Jack, looking confused, got up and strided after her.  
  
"I'm having a thought here Jaqueline," he said as she strode angrily down the dock.  
  
"Sparrow, the name's Sparrow," she said without even looking back at the pirate.  
  
"Right, Sparrow. Since I'm the only one who knows you're a girl, I could get us a crew,"  
  
Sparrow stopped and turned towards Jack. "Oh really? How were you planning on doing that, Mr. Sparrow?" she said with smile.  
  
"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow! For your information, young missy, I happen to have a crew who know both Will and Elizabeth. Now I sent your family those items in order to protect them, and I felt that Will and Elizabeth would keep them safe. Now I am giving you a chance to join my crew, and we can go after your folks together. Or, you can venture out into the open sea on your little vessle you call a ship, it's your choice," he said turning away.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth Captain Jack Sparrow?" Sparrow asked the pirate.  
  
"Why would you think I would lie?" he said turning to face her.  
  
"Because your a pirate," she said, her eyes now locked on his.  
  
"That's not very nice," he siad pointing a finger at her.  
  
"Pirates don't have to be nice. We live our lives on lies and treasure," she said smiling.  
  
"I am glad you see it my way," he said, turning back around and heading up the dock. Sparrow followed and walked beside him.  
  
"So you were Smithy?" she asked him as they walked together.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said with a nod of his head, his knotted dead locks bouncing on his chest.  
  
"So where's your vessle?" she asked him. He didn't answer and kept on walking.  
  
Very soon Jack and Sparrow arrived at the pub.  
  
"Stay here," he said before entering the pub. After a few mintues, he emerged with a crew of at least three dozen men.  
  
"All right crew, this here is Jack Sparrow Turner. Young William Turner's son. He wishes to join our crew, and sail with us? What say you? Shall he sail, or bail?" Jack asked the crew.  
  
All of them yelled out, "Ay," except for Cotton, who's parrot blurted out a "wind in the sails,"  
  
JAck turned to Sparrow, "Guess it's unanimous. Jack led his crew to the ship. It was black, it's sails worn and full of holes. Sparrow recognized that ship immediately and boarded with pride. 


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Aboard the Black Pear...

**Chapter 5: Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner and Encounter with Captain Robbush**

Sparrow walked proudly onto the deck of the famous pirate ship. The sails were black and well known to her eyes. She had seen many pictures in her father's files. She knew it as if she had been travelling on it all her life. Jack strode up to the wheel.

"Well Jack Turner, here's your first test in sailing. Shimmy up the main mast, and tighten those riggings. And be quick about it!" Captain Jack Sparrow yelled from the side of the steering wheel. Sparrow was nearly halfway up the mast by the time Jack had finished giving the order. She grabbed the ropes and pulled tight. She then grabbed a loose rope. She tested it to make sure it was secure, then swung down to Captain Jack Sparrow. He and the rest of the crew stood in awe.

"Anything else, Captain?" she said raising her eyebrows, and smiling.

Jack cleared his throat, "As a matter of a fact, there is. Go help Mr. Gibbs and Cotton pull in the anchor," he said pointing over to the two men.

"Aye, aye Captain," she said, running to grab a place at the anchor wheel. She pushed and soon, the anchor was in place. Sparrow felt exhausted.

"Jack!" Captain Jack Sparrow yelled from the wheel. "Since your such a good climber, shimmy up the mast and loosen the top sail," he said motioning his head toward to mast.

Sparrow looked at the mast and groaned. She quickly began to shimmy up the mast, stopping occasionly to rest. By the time she reached the top, she was exhausted and breathing hard. She sat in the crow's nest for a short moment.

From the ground she could barely hear the voice of Jack shouting orders.

"Mr. Turner! How can we set out to sea if you are taking a nap in the crow's nest! We can't get very far without that sail, now loosen it!" he yelled.

A weak voice came from the crow's nest. "Aye, aye Captain," she said, getting up, then walked along the post that held the top sail. She stepped slowly, keeping her balance. She soon dropped down on her knees, then hooked them on the post, hanging upside down, dangling in front of the sail. She quickly untied the ropes that held the sail, letting the sail flop down inches away from her face. After the sail unfurled, Sparrow swung herself back on top of the post. She then walked back to the crow's nest. After that, Sparrow slid down the mast.

"Good work, Mr. Turner," Jack said nodding his head toward her.

Sparrow smiled, then walked up to the Captain.

"You're holding out well, good work," Jack whispered into her ear.

"Well, I do know how to sail. Phew, guess I'd better get back to work, aye?" she asked the Captain.

"Yes, there is a lot to do before we can actually start searching for your folks. Keep up the good work, love," Jack said, the turned his face to the sea.

"Cotton, go down to the galley and see if the cook has anything prepared for us,"

The old man nodded his head and ran down below. The voice of Cotton's parrot echoed up the stairs. "Let loose the anchor," followed by a low squawk.

Down in the gallley, Cotton looked around to see no food prepared. He turned then walked back up the stairs.

Captain Jack saw him and shouted out from his post, "Well then?" he asked the mute pirate. Cotton shook his head.

From the wheel, Jack gave out an annoyed sigh, "Where is that cook, I'm going to kill him!" he said, turning his head upward to the crow's nest, where Sparrow was sitting contently.

"Mr. Turner, take the wheel mate, while I go below," Jack bellowed.

Sparrow nodded her head and slid down the mast. She hadn't even been on the ship for an entire day, and Jack was already letting her take the wheel. Sparrow took the wheel firmly in her hands, and watched Captain Jack disappear down the stairs.

Now, we will return to the Captain Robbush, Elizabeth, and Will aboard the _Black Emerald_.

In an office near the stern of the gigantic pirate ship, Will and Elizabeth sat, waiting to hear of what curse they had gotten themselves into this time.

"Will, I'm worried about Sparrow. Do you think she is all right?" she asked her also worried husband. He had been staring out the window and watching sun ride and sink ever since they had been abducted.

A knock came upon the door. Will stood to attention, unarmed, but ready to fight if the time arose. In walked the Captain Robbush, more gruesome and grimy as ever. He wore the same garments, and the same sneer was still plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting on my story. We've been very busy up on deck. But as I promised, I shall tell ye of me story. Sit and make ye selves comfortable, for it is a long tale," The Captain said, before turning to sit in a padded chair. Will regained his seat, and took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I am the Captain Robbush, Captain of the _Black Emerald_," Robbush said. Then he paused and turned to the young couple, "Are ye sure ye haven't heard o me?" he said, placing his hands on the arms of his chair, and leaning closer to Will and Elizabeth.

"The only face that even has the slightest resemblance to yours, is Captain Barbossa. But he is dead," Elizabeth said, turning to Will.

Captain Robbush seemed taken aback by the mention of the dead pirate Captain's name.

"You knew Barbossa?" he asked Elizabeth. His eyes now wide in curiosity.

"If you can even call it knowing," she said, glancing back at Robbush.

"Well then the reason I resemble Barbossa, is because I am related to him," Robbush said, getting out of his chair, and walking over to the window. "He was my brother," he said turning to the window and giving a short, evil chuckle. "Funny really. Even though he's the baby brother, he gets all the credit. I could never amount up to him. He was the favourite. At one point, we were actually fond of one another, but then a ship sailed into the harbour, a ship with his future on it," he said turning over to Elizabeth.

"What was on that ship?" Will asked the pirate Captain.

"His was Captain Jack Sparrow. He saw us standing on the dock. He had to choose which one to take. He took Barbossa," Robbush said, turning back to the window. "He took him away. Barbossa and I were going to find a ship and crew and rule it together, two Captains, two equals. But Jack Sparrow shattered every hope of that dream the second he floated into the harbour. Then I hear about Barbossa becoming first mate, then taking over the _Black Pearl. _ Then some old man tells me about Sparrow killing Barbossa. The night I heard, I stole me self a ship, and sailed to Isla del Muerte, the Island of Death. I found him, below the chest of the gold of Cortez. Dead, like a frozen sea. He was cold, and I was cold for revenge. I followed Jack, and the _Black Pearl._ He didn't even know I was there. Then I followed him. He finally came back to Isla del Muerta, but he set off in a different direction once he got there. I followed, and through the dangerous storms of the sea, he brought me to a holy location. He sailed to the legendary Isla de la Vida, the Island of Life. Here I found him and his crew quarrelling over pitiful treasure. Then I saw it, the true treasure of the island. The ruby statue of Queen Vala herself. Yet, even though this was a holy place, and she was kind and gentle, there was a curse. Whoever touched the sacred statue of Queen Vala, would be doomed to walk this earth until judgement day. So what did we do? We touched it, but not only that, we stole it. A fine ruby statue would fetch a good price on the market, cursed or no. And now we are cursed, and can never feel anything again. But no light can show our true form, for we in fact have no true form. We look no different than you, except we can't bleed, or cry, or sleep. We are dead inside, but alive on the out. It is a terrible way to live. Alive and dying, dying and alive," he paused once more, and looked over the faces of William and Elizabeth Turner, "But thanks to ye, we can lift our curse. For the only way to be rid of it, is to give the sacred jewels of Vala back to her and her family, and the earrings that are upon your ears, Miss Elizabeth, are Vala's. The larger ring must be returned to her husband, Naryan. Then lastly, the smaller ring must be returned to her daughter, Venya. But Jack stole these items, and shipped them off to you, and your family. But there be a problem. Where be the second ring?" he asked Elizabeth and Will. Robbush's eyes were no longer filled with sorrow and grief. They seemed to burn through the young couple.

Elizabeth and turned to Will, "Sparrow," she whispered.

Robbush's ears seemed to prick up, "Hmm, what was that? Sparrow? Jack Sparrow?" he asked her.

"No, our daughter," she said backing as far back in her chair to escape Robbush's musky breath. Will sighed hopelessly.

"Aye, so she be the one with the final piece," he said, giving out an evil laugh.

"Thank ye for listening," he said, and then left the two alone in the cabin.

"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to say her name," she said hugging him.

"Don't fear, Elizabeth. I have a feeling that Sparrow is on her way as we speak," he said, trying to comfort his worried wife.

"But Will, now Robbush will be after Sparrow. Will she's just a girl, how can she even match up to a pirate like him?" she asked Will, releasing him then wandering over to the window. Elizabeth looked out onto the open sea, and began to cry.

"Don't worry my dear. I don't think Sparrow can do this on her own. She's smart enough to go looking for help," Will said, brushing the tears off of Elizabeth's face. "She'll be safe,"

Back aboard the _Black Pearl_, Sparrow was still manning the ship, while Jack was giving the old cook a good talking to.

Sparrow stood at the wheel steering with ease and belting out orders.

One of the crew members walked up to her. A little bald man with a strange, eastern accent stood by her knee caps.

"Why do you get to be Captain?" he asked her.

"Because, I'm Jack Sparrow Turner, savvy?" she said, looking down at the little man.

The little guy huffed and walked over to help check the cannons. Sparrow then returned her eyes to the sea.

Down below, Jack was supervising the cook's preparation of their dinner. After about an hour, Jack came up to see how the ship was doing. He strode up the steps to the wheel and Sparrow.

"I think you should take a break, Mr Turner," he said, motioning his head below to the Captain's cabin. "I put in an extra bed until we can find you some decent space elsewhere, love." he whispered to her.

"Aye, aye Captain," she said, and gladly raced downstairs to Jack's cabin.

It was a bit dusty and messy, but what did you expect from a pirate. She looked over by Jack's bed and found a pile of blankets and a pillow. She jumped into them and buried her face in the soft pillow. It felt so good to be off her feet. She lay there asleep and dreamed.

Back up on deck, Captain Jack Sparrow was manning his ship. He looked up at the sun, then down to his crew. "Mr. Cotton. Go down to me cabin, and wake Mr. Turner," Jack said. Cotton smiled, and went down the stairs and knocked on the door of Jack's cabin.

Sparrow had woken up, and was now standing in front of the mirror. She removed her blue bandanna and began brushing her black-brunette hair. Cotton opened the door to see the girl. He stood in awe, but was silent, since he was mute. But unfortunately, his parrot wasn't mute. From Cotton's left shoulder, the blue macaw let out a whistle, and a "Mermaid on deck," followed by another squawk.

Sparrow turned and gasped at the sight of Cotton, "Cotton! You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked the old man.

Cotton gave her "Are you serious?" look. Cotton's parrot gave out a "dead men tell no tales,".

Sparrow smiled and hugged him. Cotton smiled and greatly accepted the hug. "Give me two minutes," she said. She pulled her hair back into the bandanna and followed Cotton up the stairs to the deck.

Sparrow looked around. The work was done, and there was nothing left to do but look out on the open sea.

Sparrow cleared her throat and walked over to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Cotton knows," she whispered to him.

Jack turned toward her, "Well you don't have to worry about him, love," he said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right. So what do I do now?" she asked the odd pirate.

"Well, do what I do. Once you have your course set, put the ship on lock, and take a breath of fresh air," he said, putting a chain on the wheel to lock it in position.

Sparrow followed the Captains example. She walked over to the rigging and climbed it, hooking her feet through ropes, securing herself so she could look out over the open sea. There was a slight fog now. Sparrow looked back to Jack who seemed disturbed by something. He kept smelling the air. Sparrow released her feet from the rigging and walked over to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What is it?" she whispered to the Captain.

Jack looked over to the young pirate lass, "Something's not right. Somethings burning, about ten yards off the starboard bow. I don't like it," Jack said turning to the short Asian man, "scurry up to the crow's nest and keep a look out for anything, and don't dauddle.

Sparrow returned to her spot on the rigging. She could now smell the scent of something burning, and it was close.

From up in the crow's nest, the short Asian Man yelled out, "There is a lot of debris Captain,"

Jack could see most of it and steered clear of it.

Sparrow looked amongst the debris. Boards and boxes we scattered throughout the rubble.

Back up in the crow's nest there came a shout, "There's an object coming up on our starboard bow. I can tell what it is,"

Sparrow perked up and her eyes were like hawks as she waited for the object to drift near.

Sparrow's eyes widened when it came into view, "It's a child!" and without thought she jumped from the rigging into the water with a perfect swan dive. She swam to the fragile thing barely hanging on to a piece of wood. Sparrow got a good hold on the child. She then turned to see the source of the rubble. A ship, or what was left of it floated, burning on the black waters. Sparrow held the child in one of her arms and swam back to the ship. Cotton threw down the ladder and Sparrow climbed it.

Mr. Gibbs was already in a lifeboat with about five more men. They were getting ready to look for more survivors or useful items.

Sparrow climbed up onto the deck. Jack was ready with a warm, dry blanket for the child. He quickly wrapped it around the young thing. Sparrow brushed back the hair on the child's face. The child was a young girl of eight or more. She had a pale face and light redish-brunette hair, though it was hard to tell because her hair was wet. She was shivering and grasping something in her hands. Sparrow lifted the blanket to find a stuffed black teddy bear and it was almost completely dry.

Jack Sparrow walked up behind Sparrow, "Take her down to my cabin. Get some food in her and warm clothes on her. I will be down in a while. Be quick,"

Sparrow scooped up the child in her arms and took her below deck. She took the girl's dripping dress and placed one of Jack's tunics over her bare skin. She lay her under the blankets on Jack's bed. Sparrow looked around for any more blankets. She grabbed every piece of cloth she could find.

The child started to mutter, "Mummy...Barry," she grabbed her teddy harder. She reached out of the blankets with her free hand and grasped the air. Sparrow took the girl's hands in hers.

"Mummy?" the girl asked grasping Sparrow's hand firmly. The girl's eyelids started to flutter.

Sparrow heard someone come down the stairs. She turned to find Jack leaning in the doorway, "How's she doing?" he asked walking over to her. Sparrow was still holding the child's hand.

"She hasn't spoken yet, but she should wake soon," Sparrow said, brushing the hair out of the girl's face.

The child stirred under Sparrow's touch. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Mummy?" she asked once more. The girl's eyes were a dark brown, almost black, just like Jack's.

"Easy now, love. Lay down and rest," Jack said, sitting down on the side of the bed.

The girl turned to Sparrow and Jack, "Where am I? Who are you?" she said with curiousity and fear in her eyes.

Jack leaned closer to the girl, "You are aboard the _Black Pearl_. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and this is Jacqueline Sparrow Turner. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Molly from Tortuga," she said, relaxing a little.

"Molly, eh? What's your mother's name?" Jack asked the child.

"My mummy's name is Margaret," she said turning slightly to Jack. He looked a little shocked.

"Sparrow, I need some help getting Molly some food out of the kitchen," Jack said getting up and leaving his cabin. Sparrow followed him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jack?" Sparrow asked the worried Captain.

"Molly is the daughter of Margaret Songune from Tortuga. Molly is my daughter!" he said hitting his head against the doorway.

"Are you sure you have the right Maragaret, Jack? There could be more than one in Tortuga," Sparrow said getting soem soup out of a pot and putting it in a bowl for Molly.

"Molly has the same face as Maggie. She's my daughter!" he said under his breath.

"You'll need to tell her, Jack," Sparrow said leaving the kitchen and heading into Jack's cabin. He followed her back into his cabin.

"Here you go Molly," Sparrow said handing the bowl of soup to the young girl.

"Thank you," she said taking the bowl in her palms and sipping from the bowl.

"Um, Molly?" Jack said walking back over to the girl.

"Yes Mr. Sparrow?" she said, pausing her sipping.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm your daddy!" he said opening his arms and smiling, showing all his gold teeth.

"I know, daddy," she said, taking another sip from the soup.

"Awe, she called me daddy! Wait a minute, how do you know?" he said turning his eyes over to Molly.

"I don't know, it was obvious?" she said finishing her soup.

"Oh, well I guess you're right, love," he said getting up, "Sparrow, get Molly some suitable clothes. Then take her up on deck," Jack said before returning to the deck of the _Black Pearl_.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter 6: Two Worlds Collide**

Captain Robbush stood on deck, facing the sea. He watched the waves rise and fall, and the clouds wheeled over head. He turned to his first mate, Jackknife Justin, a young lad of good build and a sharp mind.

"Jackknife, bring up the wench, so that I may have a speak with her," he said with a dorty-toothed smile. Justin hesitated. "Go you worm encrusted maggot!" the captain yelled to the young man. Justin ran down below deck, his small set of keys jingling on his hip.

Will stood by the window and watched a small black cloud rising and falling on the water. He turned his eyes down as Elizabeth got up from her chair and held his right arm. "What's the matter, Will?" she asked her husband.

William turned his tear-streamed face to his beautiful wife. His rugged, blacksmith hand raised to her cheek to brush away a golden lock of sunshine, "I have doomed her, Elizabeth. Sparrow's life was in my hands, and I have let her fall," he siad, turning back to the window.

Elizabeth gave a small sigh and followed her husband's gaze to small black cloud on the horizon, "You and I both know that Sparrow could never be tamed. She is a free spirit, Will. You can't tame that. Sparrow was never in our control," she said as a tear rolled down her right cheek, "I only pray that she is safe," she said in a mournful tone.

Will brushed the tear away and held her tight, as they conitued to watch the ever approaching cloud of black.

Tao-po, the little Asian man squinted into the distance to look for oncoming vessels. His eyes widened when from out of the blue, a ship came floating on the water.

"Ship ahead, Captain! Aye! There's a ship!" the little man said as he nearly bounced right out of the crow's nest.

Captain Jack Sparrow heard the call and turned his head upward, "Where of, mate?" he yelled as he held his course.

"Ten miles off the stern, Captain," he yelled as he continued to stare down the ship.

Jack looked over his crew, just as Molly and Sparrow came up from below deck.

"Ah, Jack! Just the man I was looking for!" he said as he strided over to the two ladies. Mr. Gibbs took the wheel and changed their course.

Jack Sparrow reached into his coat and pulled out a telescope, "Scurry on up that there mast, and give this to Tao-po," he said, handing her the small brass telescope.

Sparrow nodded and was nearly half way to the mast when a small voice piped up from Captain Jack Sparrow's kneecaps, "May I go too?" Molly asked in an innocent way.

Jack sighed, and knelt down to his young daughter, "I have got a better idea, Molly," Captain Jack Sparrow said with a smile.

Captain Jack Sparrow scooped up the child and took her to the side of the ship, "you can be on cannon duty. When you hear a big boom, duck then tell Cotton, Higgy, and Fredo to load the cannons! Say it really loud. Remember boom, duck, load the cannons!" Jack said placing the young child with the three pirates.

"Aye, aye Captain!" she said with a little salute.

Jack nodded his head and returned to the wheel where Mr. Gibbs stood proudly, "Gibbs, go on down to the cannons with Molly, Cotton, Fredo and Higgy," he said, retaking his wheel.

Once Sparrow gave the telescope to Tao-po, she took up a position on the top sail. With her own small telescope, (a gift from her father) Sparrow could see the enemy pirate crew rushing to the cannons, "They're getting ready to fire Captain!" Sparrow said from her post. Captain Jack Sparrow noticed this and turned his head to Mr. Gibbs.

"All right Gibbs, take the wheel." Jack said as he left his post. He jumped down on deck, "all right crew, man to your stations. Cotton, Higgy, Fredo, Molly ready at the cannons!" the captain yelled, "Gusto, Benny, Ken take hold o' your rifles and prepare you powder! Gibbs," Jack said, turning to face his first mate, "don't you even thinkabout leaving that wheel! Jack, Tao-po, keep your ears open for anything cannon fire,":he yelled to his mates.

Back aboard the _Black Emerald_, Jackknife Justin came to the room where the young Turners were being held captive.

Elizabeth was standing at the window, while Will was searching for a telescope. He found a very old, rusted one on the desk in the center of the room. Will regained his spot at the window and gazed through the glasses of the telescope toward the oncoming ship.

Justin slowly walked up, silent as the grave. Will was refocusing the telescope until he saw a clear picture. Justin decided to wait and see what the man saw, for it could be useful newsto tell the captain when he brings Elizabeth up on deck.

Will finally got the focus right and looked around the deck for some familiar face. He found one, right in the center of the deck, belting out orders, his dirty dreads twirling with every motion, "It's Jack!" Will cried, handing the telescope to his anxious wife. Sure enough, the ruddy pirate was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl._ Elizabeth gazed around the ship and up the crow's nest. When her eyes sawa familiar face, she gasped, "and Sparrow! Will, Sparrow's with Jack!" she said handing the telscope back to her husband. Will gave a smile and hugged his wife.

"Thanks for the information mates," Jackknife Justin said from the doorway. "Captain Robbush will be so pleased when he finds out he can get two pairs of boots for the price of one. Get two "sparrows" with one stone," the young lad said as he advanced on Elizabeth adn Will, "oh, and the Captain Robbush wishes to see Mrs. Turner," he said taking her right wrist. Though he was only sixteen, he had an incredibly firm grip. Elizabeth coud barely wriggled her hand. Will, enraged at the intrusion of his wife's boundaries, threw a punch at the young man. Justin anticipated such a move, and dodged it easily. He reached to his hip with hsi left hand and unsheathed a shimmering dagger. In fact, he found two and they were neatly placed in his left palm. Justin turned and gave a flick of the wrist and the two daggers fleww toward Will Turner.

Elizabeth tried to break free of the evil pirate's grasp, but found she could not. She screamed her husband's name as the daggers imbedded themselves.

Will closed his eyes moments before imapct. When he opened them, he was pinned by his cuffs to the across from the window. His wife was gone, but at least he could still see the advancing _Black Pearl, _on which his daughter and friend sailed on.

Justin dragged Elizabeth up the stairs. Justin shut the door before she could she the outcome of the young lad's throw, "you killed him!" she said, hitting his arm with her free hand.

"Now what would be the point in killing him," Jackknife Justin said, turning to Elizabeth, "when we need him to lift the curse?" he said, pulling he up the second flight of stairs.

"But you can't be cursed. You weren't born when Captain Robbush found the treasure of Queen Vala," she said, as realized the truth to her story.

"You're right, wench. I joined Robbush after the curse, but that be none o' your business," he said, shoving himself through the door to the deck. Justin saw his captain standing ont he deck belting out orders. Justin walked up to him, with the lady still refusing behind him, "here she is Captain," he said, as Robbush took the delicate hand of Elizabeth in his sea worn hands.

"Thank-you, mate," he said, leading Elizabeth to the edge of the ship.

"There's more, Captain, " said in a slightly confident tone. Robbush gave a grunt for the boy to continue, "when I went below, I heard the two o' 'em speaking. They found your telescope and used it to look at the oncoming ship. It's the _Black Pearl _sir, manned by Captain Jack Sparrow himself," Justin gave another pause so his captain could take in a the news.

"Ha, so the ruddy old Captain is going to try an save you, is he?" he said turning his brown smile to Elizabeth.

"There also be another on the ship, sir. It's the girl, Sparrow. The one with the ring," he said backing away slightly.

"Ho, ho. This day just keeps getting better!" he siad, raising his hand in the air, "not only do I get to lift the curse after a catch that little brat, but I also get to kill Captain Jack Sparrow! Oh, this must be me lucky day!" he said, bringing his hands down, "All right now, Elizabeth, tell me. What does your daughter look like, hmm?" he said facing her to the oncoming pirate ship.

Elizabeth remained silent. Robbush could see she wasn't going to talk, so she sent he back down to the office with a pirate escort. Elizabeth released her husband, and they each kept a dagger. Had the lad left the daggers on purpose?

Back on deck, Captain Robbush was belting out a new set of orders, "You ten stick with the cannons below. You eight find the girl. You ten are with me, and we're going after Jack!" al the pirates gave out a shout. Jackknife Justin was in charge of the party going after Sparrow, Robbush was in charge of the party going after Jack, and the rest stayed to man the cannons on deck.

Back aboard the _Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow was getting prepared for the battle. The cannons were loaded and ready to fire. Unfortunately, Robbush was already firing.

Molly heard the boom and ducked, with the rest of the cannon crew following her example, "Load the cannons!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her red braid blowing in the wind. The cannon did as they were told and fired a round at the _Black Emerald_. The cannons fired and boomed and the two Captains belted out their orders as the two ships drew closer and closer to one another.

Soon the two ships beside one another, their cannons pointing directly at the ship in their way.

Robbush and Jack gave out the signal to fire, and the cannons roared, "Load the cannons!" Molly yelled over the oncoming shower of cannon balls. Moly was racing along behind the cannons in her charge.

Jack Sparrow stood at the edge of his ship, directly across from Robbush, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he yelled acroos the space bewtween them.

"You first," Robbush yelled back in reply. Robbush turned behind him and nodded, and ten cannons shot out their ammo. Jack's eyes widened and he gave out a silent, "eek!" as he ducked in cover. From beside him he coudl hear his daughter belting out the orders.

"Hooks at ready, prepare to board. Take all the men you can. You all get the girl. Jack is mine!" he said as his pirates swung over to the _Black Pearl_. The rest of the crew on the _Pearl _were ready for battle, sword and guns were already in their hands. The pirates boarded and fought. No blood spilled on the deck, for their enemies couldn't bleed. The pirates of the _Black Pearl_ did throw most of the opposition into the ocean, since stabbing and shooting wasn't getting them anywhere.

Robbush turned to his cannon crew. Some of them inclined the canonns to shoot at the two pirates in the crow's nest. The pirates started to load their weapons, and Sparrow started thinking, quickly.

"We have to move, now!" Sparrow said, picking up Tao-Po and swinging to the deck from a loose rope. The cannons fired and the crow's nest plumeted to the deck. Jack saw it coming and also noticed where it was going to land.

Mollyy looked up, then screamed as she rolled into a little ball. The crow's nest ofrmed a wooden cage around the small child.

"Molly!" Jack yelled, and ran to aid his trapped daughter.

From the _Black Emerald_ Captain Robbush saw the Captain Jack Sparrow rush the cannons. Robbush just caught a glimpse of the child, but he heard her name loud and clear. A new plan popped up in Captain Robbush's head. He would take all three, if the girl was still alive.

Sparrow rushed over to the Captain. They both grabbed the crow's nest and made an attempt to lift it, but the sturdy wood wouldn't budge.

Robbush smiled and grabbed a rope. A few of the men stayed behind to man the cannons but most followed their Captain's example and grabbed some rope. Simotaneously, the crew and Captain swung across to their opponents.

Sparrow gasped as she saw the Captain Robbush hurtling towards them, "Jack watch out!" she yelled, but was too late, for jsut as Jack turned to look, the Captain Robbush rammed into him. They rolled on the deck, then got up.

"Well done, Captain Jack Sparrow," Robbush sadi as he started to circle Jack and slowly draw his sword. "I didn't think you could find me," he said with a short laugh.

Captain Jack Sparrow drew his sword, "get off my ship!" he said as he lunged at the intruding Captain. The two fought an amazing sword fight, each matching the other's move witht the perfect parry or thrust.

Whenever Robbush could get a wrod in, he would order his men about, "Get the girl!" he yelled, refering to Sparrow.

Sparrow was still trying to get Molly out when three pirates jumped on her, Justin included. Sparrow moved quickly out of the way of the adluts, but wasn't quick enough to match the speed of an opponent more closer to her age. Justin drew his sword and started to fight with Sparrow.

"You must be Sparrow," he said between thrusts and jabs. Sparrow dodged all of them.

"That would be correct," she siad, backflipping away from the young lad. Justin was confused at the move but noticed she always returned to the fallen crow's nest. Justin leapt at her, sword pointed right at her, but she could see the move coming and punched the young pirate, knocking him right out of the air. Justin landed with a thud on the deck, and she rushed back over to Molly.

"Molly?" she yelled in.

The young girl squirmed under the small pieces of wood, "Ow! Sparrow! Get me out of here!" she said reaching her hand up to her friend.

"I can't move it!" Sparrow said, unaware of the pirates behind her.

Captain Jack Sparrow saw them and gave Robbush a punch then turned to face Sparrow, "Jacqueline, behind you, love," he said, before getting knocked out by Robbush with his sword hilt.

Sparrow reacted too late, and was grabbed by three of Robbush's strongest pirates. She squirmed and screeched, "Molly!" she said before she was gagged and taken across to the _Black Emerald_.

Robbush walked over to Justin, who lay groaning on the deck, "You failed me, Jackknife. You couldn't even take on a little girl," he said before turning to his crew. "You five get that mass of wood off Miss Sparrow," he said. The pirates smiled as they lifted the crow's nest off the small child.

Once the wood was off her, she rushed over to her fallen father, "Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" she said shaking the knocked out pirate captain. All he could give out was a silent, incoherent mumble.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! The pirates are here!" Robbush mocked, "Daddy ain't waking up, darling," he said with a small chuckle.

Enraged, Molly reached for her father's sword and tried to pick it up. She succeeded but could only hold it for a split second, "you come near and I'll stick you! I'll stick you good!" she said, trying to swing the heavy weapon.

"Aw, how cute," Robbush said as he gave a nod to the pirate behind Molly. He picked her up by her ankles and took her to the _Black Emerald_, screaming and kicking all the way.

Robbush had already taken most of the _Pearl's_ mates prisoner, all except Cotton, being an old pirate didn't last the battle. His parrot was under some rigging, shivering in fear. Robbush took no notice of mangy creature and turned to his crew, "Take Molly, Jack and Justin to the brig. Take Sparrow to her parents. Make sure the one's in the brig are all in separate cells," he ordered, then followed the man that had taken Molly to his ship. "Grinder, you and about twenty man stay with the _Pearl_. She's your's to sail, but you are still under my orders, understand?" Robbush said before swinging over to his ship. Grinder nodded and took his place at the wheel.

Robbush followed the men down into the brig. They tossed in Jack and landed with a thud, but he still didn't wake up. Justin was thrown in the cell across from Jack, and Molly was beside Justin, the furthest away from Jack. Molly was the only on conscious and desperately tried to wake Justin.

"Mr. pirate? Please wake up," she said, shaking Justin through the bars. Justin stirred and woke to the gentle face of Molly.

"Where in the Spanish Main am I?" he said, rubbing his face as if to wake himself from a bad dream.

"The brig of the _Black Emerald,_" Molly said sitting back down in her cell.

"What am I doing here?" Justin asked, still confused on why he was in the brig of the ship onwhich he was the first mate.

"After Sparrow knocked your lights out, Captain Rubbish said something about you losing to a girl, so he fired you," she said, turning to face her father.

Justin leaned against the wall a stayed quiet.

"Can you reach him from your cell?" Molly asked. Justin shrugged. Molly handed him a stick through the bars, "could you try and wake him up?" she asked innocently.

"Later," he said taking the stick and throwing it on the floor of his cell. Molly bit her lip at this response and turned away from Jackknife Justin. Justin did feel bad for the thing he did to the child, but being a pirate, he let it slide.

Sparrow was literally thrown into the office where her parents sat waiting. Sparrow got up and rushed into the open arms of her parents.

"Sparrow you're all right!" Elizabeth said, kissing the face of her daughter.

Will picked her up in the air and twirled her around, "you're alive," he said, holding her tight.

Sparrow, not meaning to discourage her parents on this happy occasion brought up the subject, "but now Robbush has us all together," she said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"We'll be fine," Will said, hugging the women in his life. But in his heart he knew that they wouldn't be.


	7. Chapter 7: A Close Call, and A Coward's ...

**Chapter 7: A Close Call, and Coward's Way Out**

The famous Captain Jack Sparrow still lay unconcious on the floor, mumbling every now and then, but no real words could be discerned from his slurred language.

Jackknife Justin sat in his cell, playing with the stick that Molly gave to him. He'd been pondering over whether to prod the pirate awake or to just leave him there. Neither action would give him any gain, but if he woke the pirate, Molly and Jack wouldn't shut up! Justin decided to let the man sleep.

The lass named Molly paced around her cell, thinking of a way to either wake up her father or to escape. She hoped Sparrow wasn't harmed in the seige. She had been like an older sister to her on the ship. With each turn, Molly's red braid followed her, whipping around and landing on her shoulder. She was starting to doubt herself, and feel she would never get out of this mangy brig.

Once reunited with her parents, Sparrow began to tell her parents about what had happened after they had gotten separated. She told them about how she met Jack Sparrow in the pub, and how she became part of the crew aboard the _Black Pearl_. Sparrow told them about the finding of Molly and that she was Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter. Then she explained the battle to all her knowledge. She saw little of it, since everytime she tried to look around, one of Robbush's shipmates jumped in front of her to fight, only to be thrown into the ocean.

William and Elizabeth Turner took in the entire story and waited for their daughter to sit down, before they began their's. Will started telling her about Captain Robbush being the malicious brother of Captain Barbossa. He told her that Captain Jack Sparrow chose Barbossa over Robbush, so that is why he held a grudge towards the odd pirate captain. Then Elizabeth began to tell her about Queen Vala and her family, along with the curse. She told them about the pirates needing all the pieces together and the curse would be lifted.

"But mother, how do they lift the curse? What must they do?" Sparrow asked, wide eyes turning to her parents.

"We don't know, darling. That's why we are so afraid," Elizabeth said, clutching tightly to her husband. Will placed his dark, rough hand on her head and started rock her on her shoulder. Sparrow, however just wouldn't sit down. She too had been uneasy and started to think up a plan on how to get out of here. Her mind was blank, which was a very unusal thing for the pirate lass, who always seemed to have some daring way of escape, just like the pirate Captains in her novels back home in Port Royale. But once it came down to the real thing, the fearless Jacquline Sparrow Turner was empty, and feared for her life and her family's. Sparrow stopped pacing aorund the large room, halting at the wide window. She stared out on the waters, and watched the sun set. The sun's rays poured out on the ocean like blood, and Sparrow had to avert her gaze to keep herself from crying.

Will noticed the pain in his daughter's eyes, and he led Elizabeth over to the window. Elizabeth held her daughter's face in her hands and she kissed her forehead. Will put a comforting arm around his family, trying to lighten the mood, but they all realized the grim situation in which they had found themselves in. Trapped.

Up on deck, Captain Robbush was ordering around his crew. He was preparing a special treat for the whole ship. He and a few of his men readied a lifeboat and waited for the opportune moment. Robbush was also keeping a good eye on Captain Grinder, who was stearing the _Black Pearl_ not far behind him. Being a pirate, Robbush wouldn't trust his mother with the _Black Pearl_, let alone one of his crew. He knew Grinder would fish out if he got the chance, but he knew better than to disobey his Captain's orders.

"Gents, bring up the guests and the rest of the spectators," Robbush said, tossing the set of keys to the nearest pirate to the brig. The pirate with the keys smiled, motioning for about six other men to follow him, knowing that the Turner wouldn't come easily.

The pirates stormed down the stairs, thumping all the way.

Sparrow heard them coming, and automaticallly grabbed one of the knives on the floor. Will followed his daughter's example, even though he knew that these pirates can't die.

The seven pirates barged in. The one with the keys went straight for Elizabeth. Will anticipated the move and tried to dive at the pirate to protect his wife. But of course, the pirates anticipated his move, and three of the murderous scalawags grabbed him before he even took a step. Sparrow, however, was slightly quicker and seemed to be a lot smarter then the pirates going after her. She weilded her dagger and thrust at every pirate hand that came near her. Sparrow ran around the table in the center of the room, then jumped up top, and started to fend off the men coming towards her. She succeed, blocking every punch and grab that came at her. But, fearing for her safety, and her family's, she climbed up on the chandelier, hoping the pirates couldn't reach her. She was wrong.

The pirate holding Elizabeth gave out a low whistle. Sparrow lifted her head to look through the doorway. A large, black man stormed in. He had no hair, and wore heavy black boots and thick tan trousers. He was huge! As he drew near, Sparrow began to realize that all too well. The man stood on the table, and was looking directly into Sparrow's eyes. He smiled and grabbed the device that held the chandalier to the ceiling.

"Uh-oh," Sparrow said, as the black man tore the entire glass structure off the ceiling, Sparrow and all. He jumped off the table and landed with a thud. He gave out a huff and walked out the door. The pirates holding Elizabeth and Will followed the gigantic man's example.

The pirates took the Turner family up deck, where Captain Robbush was waiting. The pirate holdign Elizabeth passed her on to another pirate, then went down below deck once more, with about eight other pirates.

Jackknife Justin, getting tired of Molly's whining, had picked up the stick and started to poke the unconcious pirate. Everytime Justin prodded Captain Jack Sparrow, he gave out a "uh," then would roll over. Molly heard the pirates coming, and she heard the keys jingling on the pirate's hip.

"Justin, someone's coming," she said, backing up as far as she could in her cell.

Justin stood ready, and Jack lay comatose on his cell's floor. The pirates walked in, moving to Justin first. At least four pirates jumped on him, and wrestled him to ground, each grabbing a limb. Jackknife Justin could hardly move. Next, they moved on to Captain Jack Sparrow. They opened the cell door, and prodded him hard in the back, "Get up you mangy cur," one of the pirates yelled.

"But mummy I don't want to go to charm school. I want to stay home and go pilfering with you," Jack said dreamily. The four pirates looked at one another and grabbed the limp body of Captain Jack Sparrow and literally dragged him out of his cell.

The pirate with the keys grabbed Molly roughly by the wrist and dragged her out of her cell.

"Daddy!" Molly said as she resisted the pirate's pull, "Daddy, please wake up!" she said, trying to grab onto anything that would stop her from moving any further. The young girl was dragged up the stairs, followed by Justin and Jack.

Captain Robbush stood tapping his fingers on the side of the ship, waiting for the rest of the "guests" to arrive.

The man with the keys dragged Molly out the door and across the deck to the waiting Captain. Molly waited until her father was in hearing range, and gave out a shrilling scream that could have broken a glass chalice, "DADDY!!!" she screamed.

Well, you can already guess that most of the pirates covered their ears. Captain Jack Sparrow was dropped on the deck, jostled awake, "Hmm? Who's making all that racket?" Jack said, rubbing the red bandanna holding back his untamable hair.

The man with the keys threw Molly at Captain Robbush. She landed on the deck and started to scurry away, but her beautiful braid betrayed her. It flew within easy grasp of the murderous pirate. He grabbed it as gently as a pirate could, and reeled her in like a fish.

Jack was enraged at this mistreatment of his daughter, "Let her alone Robbush. She's done no wrong to you," Jack said, before being grabbed once more by Robbush's shipmates.

Robbush held the frightened child against his waist, "you know Jack, I was going to just let you and Justin afloat on the open sea in a leaking lifeboat. But, now that I know you have a daughter, I much rather decapitate her, and let you drown in her blood!" the evil captain said with a wicked chuckle.

Jack stood a gasp and looked into the frightened eyes of his daughter. Jack growled and squirmed, desperate to free himself.

Captain Robbush smiled then threw the child to the deck, where two pirates held her face down. Tears sttreamed from the young girl's eyes and seeped onto the wooden deck of the ship. Molly began to cry and squirm. She screamed and yelled, but dared not turn her head behind her.

Sparrow turned her face and imbedded it in her father's shirt. Elizabeth covered her mouth and Will sighed and held his wife, as he closed his eyes.

Jack tried to look away, but a pirate grabbed his face and forced him to look at the horrific spetacle.

Robbush slowly drew his sword, letting it ring as it left it's sheath. He swung the sword above his head, "any last words?" he asked his victim who lay quivering at his feet.

Molly shuddered at the terrifying sentence. Molly looked up into her father's deep and dark eyes, "I love you daddy," she said before turning her face away.

That small token of love made Jack do something he hadn't done since he was a lad. A small silver tear rolled down the pirate's sea-beaten cheek. He closed his eyes, never wanting to open them again. But, something came over him. His near-black eyes opened, almost seeming to be on fire. He twisted his entire body and all the pirates holding him lost theur grip. He rolled away and dove for his daughter.

Robbush brought up his sword and swung down. Jack was just in time, sliding under the blade, grabbing his daughter and only losing a little tip of leather off his left boot. Jack stood up, Molly in his arms, "oh," Jack said, examining his boot, "that was close," he said with a smile.

"Get him!" Robbush yelled, pointing his sword at the two prisioners. Automatically, all of the pirates holding Justin let him go, and rush at Jack. Justin, seeing an advantage, stole the keys from a pirate passing by, and slipped back down to the brig. Justin immediately rushed to free the _Black Pearl's _crew.

Mr. Gibbs recgonized the pirate, "What are you doing down here?" he asked from his cell.

Justin fumbled with the lock, "Jack needs help. I think I can help him on deck, but you must take back the _Pearl_." Justin said, unlocking Mr. Gibbs and his cell mates. He moved to another cell and opened that one as well. Jackknife Justin turned to Gibbs, "take the lifeboats and get over to the _Black Pearl_. Don't worry about the curse, Grinder and his crew were too young to have been cursed, considering they only joined a year ago," Justin said, opening the last cell.

Justin led the pirates up the stairs quietly, and motioned to the lifeboats. After the pirates were out to sea, Justin rushed in to help Jack. Turns out that the Turner family had the same idea. Will had immediately broke free of his captors and leapt in to help his friend, while Elizabeth took hold of Molly and hid with her under a set of stairs. Sparrow was a bit busy distracting Robbush. She drew her sword and started to fight him. Knowing he couldn't die, she focused herself more on a better defence than a good offence. She bounced over and dived through the numerous piles of pirates. Jack too had drawn a sword, taken by a pirate who happened to journey too close. Justin, noticing Sparrow on a slightly more disadvantage, decided to help her fight off Robbush. Drawing his dagger, he threw it, pinning the evil captain to the deck of his own ship. But, being a rather strong man, the pin didn't last long, though it did give Justin enough time to get in between the two pirates. Justin fought bravely, and Sparrow quickly joined in, each matching the other's move only with the opposite hand, since Jackknife Justin was left-handed. Robbush was finding it hard to keep up with the young adolescents attacking him.

One pirate, whom Sparrow was quite acquainted, stomped up behind Justin and threw him aside. He hit the side of the ship hard and seemed to slide to the deck. Sparrow heard the black man coming and ducked before he could grab her. In doing so, the dark man grabbed his captain and nearly threw him.

"Not me you blubbering idiot! Get the girl," Captain Robbush bellowed as he pointed to the girl rushing to Justin's side. She helped to his feet, then they rushed at the oncoming man together. At the last second they split, and the heavy black man went ride over the side of the ship, landing in the ocean. Justin smiled, then turned to see a hopeful sight. From their position on deck, Sparrow and Justin could easily see Mr. Gibbs. manning the _Black Pearl_ and heading her right towards them.

Robbush shook his head and looked around for the prisoners. He could see Justin and Sparrow, and could easily hear the British accent of William Turner. But he had somehow lost track of Jack's daughter, and the Turner wench. He seemed to sniff the air, as if he could smell the sweet scent of Elizabeth's skin. Robbush knew where the two maidens were hiding, but decided to wait until they came out.

Justin turned to Will and Jack, "Jack! Here comes your ship," Justin said, refering to the _Black Pearl_. Jack smiled and continued to fight off the pirates. Soon the _Pearl_ was in jumping range and Jack looked around for his daughter.

"Molly!" Jack said, as he fought off another round of the neverending pirates.

Elizabeth heard Jack's cry and cautiously ventured out from underneath the staircase. What the two didn't realize was that Robbush was waiting on the steps. When Elizabeth came in sight, Robbush grabbed her qucikly and made an attempt to grab the child.

Elizabeth was too quick for him. She gave the child a shove toward Captain Jack Sparrow, "run Molly!" she screamed as Robbush tightened his grip. She let let out a loud scream, "Will!" as the captain took her back down below.

Will stopped fighting for only a minute and rushed to the closing door of the Captain Robbush's quarters, "Elizabeth!" he said as he barged into the room. When Will entered, he saw the captain chasing his wife around the table.

"Ain't you ever heard o' knocking boy," he said, running passed the young man, shutting and locking the doors behind him, "two birds in the cage, now where's their chick?" he said, searching for the young girl, he found her, fending off pirates as Jack and Molly swung across to the _Black Pearl_. Sparrow, glad to see that Molly and Jack were safe, let her guard down for only a moment, and two pirates grabbed her. Justin saw this happen and rushed to help her.

"No! Go with Jack," she said as she was thrown into the room with her parents. After rolling a few metres, she skidded to a stop at her parents feet, "these landings just keeping getting rougher," she said before getting up.

Justin watched as the young girl was thrown through the doors. Being a pirate, he wanted to disobey the request, but also being a good man, he took a rope, and swung over to the _Black Pearl_. Jack stood waiting, a loaded cannon under his left foot, and a flaming torch in his hand. His young daughter stood on the other, with her tongue sticking out towards Captain Robbush.

Enraged at this offence Robbush yelled to what crewmates he had left, "load the cannons you bleeding warts!" he yelled.

Justin stood beside another cannon, "you're out of ammo, Captain," he said with a smile on his face.

"How would you know that, Jackknife?" Captain Robbush said while he ordered the pirates of his crew.

"Because we stole it all," Molly said, throwing a piece of wood at the evil pirate captain. With that Jack and Justin lit their cannons, and let the balls fly. Captain Robbush ducked as one blew away a few pirates, while the other went through a sail.

Captain Jack Sparrow ceased fire, remembering that Will, Elizabeth, and Sparrow were still aboard the cursed ship.

"What now Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked his mate.

"We sail to Port Royale," he said, heading to his steering wheel.

"Isn't that a bit cowardly? Will, Elizabeth, and Sparrow are still on that ship. We can't just abandon them!" Justin stated.

"We can't do this on our own, Justin. If I know Commodore Norrington, he'll be happy to join our little convoy," Jack said, turning the ship around.

"I hope," Molly and Justin whispered together, as they watched the _Black Emerald _disappear in a blanket of fog.


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Port Royal

**Chapter 8: Return to Port Royal**

Captain Jack Sparrow rushed up to the steering wheel. He gave out a sigh of relief when he found his ship had not been harmed. He caressed his wheel then turned to Mr. Gibbs, "make fast the main sail!" he yelled. Mr. Gibbs flinched slightly at the command.

"Might I suggest a younger seaman? I'm not as young as I used to be," Mr. Gibbs protested. He never much liked to shimmy up the mast and untie the sails, even in his youth.

"Mr. Gibbs, if you didn't want to do some work, you shouldn't have become a pirate," Jack said with a smile as he turned towards Mr. Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs sighed unhappily, "aye Cap'n," he said sauntering over to the mast. Once he reached the towering pole, hhe rolled his eyes back and fainted.

From his position at the wheel, Jack heard the quiet thump as Mr. Gibbs hit the deck. He gave out a disgusted sigh, " Killian, take Gibbs down to the galley and get some rum in him," the pirate captain ordered. The pirate followed the order and dragged the aging first mate down the stairs to the galley.

Jack turned his wheel a few clicks to the west, and let the wheel stay there. He leaned against the black piece of wood and looked out over the water and started to sing one of his favourite songs. This song happened to be the one taught to him by Elizabeth Swann, fifteen years ago on some uncharted island.

"We're rascals, we're scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up me hearties yo ho," Jack sang quietly.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties yo ho," the young Molly sang from beside Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow turned to his young daughter and smiled.

"Where'd you learn that, love?" he asked with a curious smile on his dirty face.

"I picked it up while me and mummy were in Tortuga," she said with a small smile. But to Jack's surprise, it quickly turned to a frown once the young pirate lass' eyes saw the young man leaning on the boats edge, staring out to where the _Black Emerald_ was. Molly looked back at her father with her gentle, dark eyes.

Jack smiled, "Molly Sparrow, take hold of the wheel," Jack said as he secretly slipped on the rope to keep the wheel from moving, "hold tight and don't let it turn," Jack said as he strode over to Justin.

Justin stood staring out into the vastness of the ocean. It seemed such a menacing and cruel place ever since he joined Captain Robbush's crew. Yet, once he saw the water's reflection in Sparrow's eyes he found it to be serene and tranquil. Justin heard the captain walk over to him (he could also smell him from a yard away, even though he was down wind).

"I need not your councilling, nor your sympathy, Captain," Justin said as he walked over to a different part of the ship.

Jack cocked his head to the left and followed the young lad. His dark boots made silent thuds as he walked over to Justin's new location.

Justin gave out an annoyed sigh, "ugh, you're like a lost puppy!" he said, walking briskly over to his original location. In turn, Jack followed, matching Justin's stride.

Justin put a fist under his chin and gave out a disgusted "humph," as he continued to watch the neverending tides roll back and forth against the side of the ship. Jack stood beside Justin, hands behind his back. Unexpectedly, Captain Jack Sparrow gave out a cute, lost puppy whine.

Justin turned to Jack, "ha ha, very funny," he said, turning back to the ocean.

"at least give me a chance," Jack Sparrow said with a cute smile.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Justin said, slightly enraged at the nagging pirate.

Before Jack could reply, Molly came skippy down the deck, "Sparrow and Justin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she said as she skipped back to the wheel.

Jack sucked in his lip, and smiled sheepishly. Justin sighed dreamily, "it's true. I've never met anyone like Sparrow before," he said, his eyes almost turning into clouds. Jack couldn't help a giggle as Justin continued to talk incoherently, "and now I'm floating on a boat, away from her!" Justin said, throwing his arms in the air.

"You must remember that we are going back, we just need to pick up a few people," Jack said with a smile as he walked back to the _Black Pearl's _steering wheel, "I'll take over from here, Ms. Sparrow," Jack said, shooing her towards Justin. As Jack took the wheel, Molly Sparrow skipped over to the other side of the ship. She was looking out on the water, and smiled at the small fish in the water. She tilted her head to match the fishes movements as they darted through the ocean and around the ship. They almost seemed to be dancing. Molly turned to look back at her father at the wheel, but was mistaken, for Mr. Gibbs had taken his place there, and she could not see the pirate she sought. She started to pace around the deck looking for him, when he came up from the galley, licking a few drops of rum off his mustache. He walked up to the mast, and grabbed a rope. He swung one end around and caught it. He then started walking up the mast, using the rope for support. Once he reached the crows nest, he stood up on the outer ring and looked out on the water. Molly stood against the side of the ship and gazed in awe.

It had grown rather windy and her father's hair and clothes were blowing aimlously in the gust. Once Jack had had his gander, he swung down and walked over to his daughter. Jack recgonized the place, as did most of the crew. They were coming up to a bay, but right at the entrance, there hung three pirate skeleton's and a wooden sign that read "PIRATES BEWARE". Everyone on deck took of their hats and gave them a salute, before they continued to float into the bay.

The _Black Pearl _glided silently on the water, but didn't float straight to the docks, Molly was confused, "Daddy, why aren't docking?" her eyes were lit up with curiosity.

Jack gave a quirky smile, "because, love, 'round here, we pirates aren't that welcome. But I'm sure once Commodore Norrington sees me, and I tell him my story, he'll be happy to join us," he said as he climbed off the side of the ship. Once he reached the ground he yelled up the his crew, "Mr. Gibbs, you and the crew stay with the ship. Molly, Justin, and I will go ashore," he said, motioning for Molly to climb down. Molly gulped and climbed down carefully, then jumped off into her father's open arms. Justin leapt straight off the edge and landed silently, absorbing the impact with his legs.

Jack nodded his head and looked for something to get them to the docks. He looked around the small cove for anything that would float. Molly and Justin followed his example, and searched all around to find a boat or some type of vessle. Molly noticed a bundle of dark brown hair in a pile on the sandy floor. She also noticed that it ressembled Sparrow's. She decided not to bother on it and continued her search for a boat.

Jack found the boat first, and to his surprise, it was Sparrow's tiny boat, the _Mother of Pearl. _Commodore Norrington must have brought it back here the day Sparrow left. Jack called over to the other searchers, "Jackknife, Molly, come give me a hand with this here boat," he said as he started to shove it toward the water. Justin was the closest and took his place beside Jack. Since Molly was only a child, she chose to stay in front of the boat and move anything that was in the small vessle's path to the water. They soon got the vessle in the water, and the sails filled with wind. After piling in, the three pirates sailed to Port Royal.

Back in Governor's house, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington were having an afternoon chat, which is a very broad thing to say since the conversation wasn't all that pleasant, seeing as they were talking about the disappearance of the Turner family, "Commodore, I want you to send out all your ships. They must be found!" Governor Swann said in near outrage.

Commodore Norrington stood still and straight, "we are doing all we can, but we must keep some here for defence," he said calmly.

The Governor couldn't take all of the conversation in, so he sat down on one of the chairs, "is there no more we can do?" he said placing on hand over his face.

Norrington looked down at his shoes, "I'm afraid there is nothing left to do but wait," he said a little more mornfully.

Back aboard the _Mother of Pearl_, Jack, Justin, and Molly were just docking. They strode across the dock, but were stopped by the same man that had halted Captain Jack Sparrow fifteen years ago, "Hold up there, now" he said, his clipboard in one hand.

All three pirates turned on heel and walked back to the man, Jack smiled, "I know it's a shilling to tie up your boat," he said digging into his coat pocket. He found no money, but Molly had him covered for she had already reached into her pocket and placed a silver coin on the dockman's clipboard.

The man looked down at the coin, "Welcome back to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," he said before turning to leave. Molly smiled and walked back to her father.

Jack was surprised, "where'd you get that?" he said, snatching the bag of coins out of his daughter's hands.

"I managed to snitch it from Captain Rubbish when he wasn't looking," she said with a smile.

Jack smiled back and led them through the streets of Port Royal. The town was very quiet and busy repairing the damage Robbush and his crew had done during their visit. Jack saw some of Norrington's men and stood wide-eyed looking for a place to hide, "Sheesh," he spitted through his teeth, as they dove into an alleyway. The men ran passed and the three pirate continued their search for Commodore Norrington. Unfortunately, the Commodore found them first, for just as they ran around the corner, they bumped into Lt. Gillette and the Commodore.

After brushing himself off, Commodore Norrington noticed the pirate, "well if isn't the infamous Jack Sparrow," he said with a smile.

Before Jack could open his mouth, Molly had already corrected the unaccurate soldier, "Captain Jack Sparrow," she said with a scowl.

Norrington looked down at the girl and laughed, "well looks like the sparrow has a little baby bird," he said kneeling down towards Molly.

Jack made a lunge for him, but he was already grabbed by Gillette and in shackles, "Commodore if you harm one hair on her head," he said between the growls.

Commodore Norrington sniffed at Jack, then diverted his full attention on Molly, "do you know what your father is?" he asked gently.

Molly hesitated, "he's a pirate," she said, meeting the eyes of the Commodore.

"Do you know what happens to pirates around here?" he asked calmly.

Molly took a deep breath, "a short drop and a sudden stop," she said, averting her gaze from Norrington.

"What a smart child you have here, Jack," he said before turning back to Molly, "it's a shame you'll have to see his final fall," he said making a motion to take Molly's wrist. He grabbed it firmly.

Molly, enraged on this action, kicked the poor Commodore in a most uncomfortable place, then leap-frogged over the man as he crumbled to the ground. Jack was almost jumping for joy, "go Molly, go!" he said.

Luckily for Jack, Justin didn't get caught, and had ducked behind a barrel before Norrington had spotted him

I see now would be a good time to bring up Jackknife Justin, and how he came to be called such a name. During Justin's childhood, whenever he and his friends we play fighting, he tended to always have a weapon, no matter how many were broken or stolen. He was like a jackknife, full of everything you could ever need. When Justin joined Captain Robbush's crew, he had already killed plenty of men for a boy his age. Captain Robbush had even fought him in fair combat, but decided to spare the boy, seeing he was without a first-mate (because Justin had killed him), and didn't see fit for a one of his current crew members to take up the position.

Justin watched Molly run passed him, but only permitted one soldier to pass. Once the soldier passed, Justin jumped in front of the oncoming group, and charged out, sword flailing and daggers flying. Jack saw an opportunity and jumped on Gillette's toes, just as Justin was coming over to him. The pirate captain was freed and he too had drawn his sword. More soldier's came and more were defeated.

Jackknife Justin and Captain Jack Sparrow were an indestructable team. They matched eachother's moves and easily overcame most of the guards and soldiers. While Jack and Justin were battling for their very lives, Commodore Norrington was recovering from his unfriendly encounter with Jack's daughter. Norrington silently roseto his battered feet. He spotted the two pirates knocking out his men, and drew his sword.

Molly, by this time was half-way through Port Royal, and unknowingly on her way to Governor's Swann's mansion. She was only being chased by one man, but he was young and very hard to shake off. She dove through alleyways and around unknown buildings. She ran through the market and as fast as humanly possible towards the first house to meet her eyes; the Governor's mansion. She dove into a bush and waited for the soldier to run passed. The young man was confused and lost, so he decided to dash down the closest street and somehow find his way back to the Commodore. Once the man had left, Molly leapt out of the bush and started to climb the steel gate that surrounded the huge mansion. She landed and rolled along the well-kept lawn. She ran acroos the grass and through a garden, where a number of servants were tending the herbs and flowers, "don't mind me. You're doing an excellent job. Keep up the good work," she said as she ran passed. The servants paid no heed to the young child seeingas she wasn't a threat, nor a bother.

The young lass opened the doors to the house and found an elderly man crying on the table. Molly cautiously apporaoched the sobbing figure, "excuse me sir, are you all right?" she said, placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

The man whispered a near incoherable word, but she could make it out, "Jaqueline?" at least that's what she thought the man said.

If this was indeed true, Molly knew who this man was, "are you Governor Swann?" she asked him. The man sniffled and nodded. Molly was almost overwhelmed, "you must come with me quickly!" she said, helping the man up from the chair.

The Governor, never used to being rushed, piped in quickly, "what is the urrgency young lady?" he asked gently.

"a man is trying to kill my father and my friend," she said, tugging at his sleeve.

"I think that is something you should bring up with Commodore Norrington and his men," he said, trying to regain his seat.

Molly persisted, "but that's just it, I think the Commodore is the man trying to kill him!" she said pulling him towards the door with all the strength a nine-year-old girl has.

The Governor seemed to perk up at the mention of this outrage, "well then, lead the way, young lady," he said, grabbing his cane from the umbrella container. The two walked down the steps and through the streets of Port Royal, the young Molly hoping that they weren't too late.

Justin and Jack had themselves handled, up until Commodore Norrington walked up behind Justin, knocking him out, therefore making him tumble to the ground. Norrington smiled at his victory, and raised his sword to finish the job. Yet, Jack was too quick for him and blocked the follow-through, saving the young man's life, "only a coward hits a man when he's down Commodore," he said, shoving the man away from Justin. Jack leapt over his fallen commrade, but didn't desert him. He stood between him and the Commodore, sword at the ready.

Norrington smiled at the valor the pirate attempted to portray, "I wouldn't think you were one of the humble pirates, Jack" he said lunging at his opponent.

"You've underestimated me, Commodore. That can be very dangerous," he said as he parried the attack, and matched it with one of his own. The Commodore deflected this one and threw in a combination thrust with a spin and a jab. Jack dodged all three attacks and leapt onto the barrel that Justin hid behind. He rolled it onto it's side and started rolling toward Norrington, "surprisingly I did come here for a reason," he said as he rolled closer to the Commodore.

Governor Swann and Molly had already made it halfway through Port Royal and arrived in the alley where the battle was taking place. Both attackers were unaware of the Governor and Molly's presence. Molly rushed to the aid of her fallen companion and gazed up to see her father and the Commodore Norrington battling it out on the ground/barrel.

"That pirate is your father?" Governor Swann stated, pointing towards Jack, teetering on the brown barrel.

Molly nodded as she helped Justin to his uneasy feet, "we came here to get help," she said,gazing into the Governor's aging eyes.

"Why ever would you need my help for?" the Governor asked the young pirate lass.

"because we know where your daughter, son-inlaw, and grand-daughter are. But the problem is we need a larger artilery than just the _Black Pearl_ and we thought one of your ships could help us," she said, leaning her swaying friend against the wall.

Governor Swann nearly fainted at the hearing of his daughter and grand-daughter's whereabouts.

Commodore stopped fighting, just as Jack fell off his barrel, "you know where Elizabeth is?" he said looking to the three faces.

Jack got to his feet, grumbling, "that's what I've been trying to tell you," he walked back over to his daughter and shipmate.

Governor Swann had found his voice and managed to utter a few words, "you know where they are?"

"Aye," Jack said, taking his protective place beside his daughter. Norrington had sheathed his sword and walked over to the Governor's side.

"Commodore, take the _Messatania _and accompany Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew on their voyage," the Governor said with a smile on his face.

"M'lord, do you think it wise to trust such a ship in the hands of pirates?" Norrington asked.

"No, I don't. That's why you and as many men possible are going with them," Governor Swann said with another smile.

Commodore Norrington was ready to object, but having never refused an order, he didn't want to put a black mark on his record, so he agreed to join Captain Jack Sparrow and his fleet.

Now the _Black Pearl _was no longer alone, for not only the _Messatania_ was with them, but also the stronghold _Skimmer _accompanied them on their little journey. Jack Sparrow stood at the head, governing over the two ships at his rear. He knew that the _Black Emerald_ was badly damaged and couldn't make good time. Jack's luck had finally turned around and he could finally repay the Turner's for their courage on his last encounter with them. The odds had finally turned for the better and Captain Jack Sparrow set a course for Isla de la Vida, and the Turner family.


End file.
